Sailor Chibi Moon (Crystal)
Sailor Chibi Moon is the Sailor Senshi identity of Chibiusa Tsukino. Unlike other Sailor Senshi, she is still in training to become a full-fledged one. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Sailor Chibi Moon= Sailor Chibi Moon appears just the same as her human identity, but her sailor suit is colored bright pink and has red-and-white barrettes on her bright pink odango pigtails. Her gloves are white with bright pink ends and cover most of her arms. |-|Super Sailor Chibi Moon= as Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Her choker became yellow with a red heart, the gem on her tiara was replaced by a yellow crescent moon, Her shoulder pads were translucent and shaped more wing-like, back waist bow was white and long, The top of her skirt was adorned with a yellow belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, her skirt no longer pink and became white with a yellow and pink border. Biography Season Two: Black Moon Clan When Black Lady had seen Sailor Pluto's motionless body, she was so overcome with sorrow that she fully awakened as Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Soldier of the Future Moon. Released of the darkness that controlled her, Chibi Moon ran to her dearest friend's side and pleaded that she open her eyes now that she, Chibiusa, had finally transformed into a Sailor Senshi. But her dearest friend didn't open her eyes. She was then pulled into the endless shadow of Death Phantom himself and was in the process of being wiped out by the evil being of pure darkness. Determined to prove that she fight alongside her fellow Sailor Soldiers, she was given a smaller version of the Cutie Moon Rod by her recently awakened mother. She then used her new weapon in conjunction with Sailor Moon's and exterminated Death Phantom once and for all. Season Three: Death Busters When a Diamon appeared out of nowhere, she sprang into action, ready to defend the frail girl she had tried to help earlier from harm. When Sailor Moon destroyed the Diamon with her newly acquired Moon Spiral Heart Attack, she had turned to the new girl, who asked just what she was. She took no time in introducing herself and Sailor Moon as Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice. When the girl noticed a cut on her elbow, Sailor Chibi Moon was astounded when the girl healed it with her mysterious powers. She assisted with fighting Mimete and when the witch attacked Chibi Moon, her attack was stopped by Sailor Neptune while the witch was destroyed by Sailor Uranus. She and the other Senshi were then attacked by the Outer Senshi so they could flee. Sailor Chibi Moon fought against the fourth witch, Tellu; during this battle where she asked for Neo Queen Serenity's help Luna P transformed into the Pink Moon Stick. She used it on Tellu, but Tellu absorbed the attack and turned into a monstrous Daimon which leapt to attack her but was destroyed by the newly awakened Sailor Pluto. Joyous in seeing her oldest and dearest companion, she ran to hug the Senshi of Space-Time, asking if really was her. Sailor Pluto said that it was not, that she had been "reborn" by her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, to fulfill a crucial mission. Sailor Chibi-Moon was soon astonished to see Sailor Moon become Princess Serenity and see the new arrivals bow down respectfully before "the one who would be queen of the next Silver Millennium." The three next introduced themselves as the three Sailor Senshi who safeguarded the Moon Kingdom from the far reaches of the outer solar system; forbidden to leave their posts. Chibi-Moon noticed that Sailor Moon required her strength and she and Tuxedo Mask joined their powers with Sailor Moon's to call on the Holy Grail. She was astonished as the Grail's ancient abilities flowed in Sailor Moon, allowing her to become Super Sailor Moon. She watched her turn her fellow Sailor Senshi back to normal by using her newest, more powerful attack, Rainbow Moon Heartache. She then listened as Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto began to reveal the truth: when their mystical talismans had resonated back when the first Silver Millennium era was annihilated by the evil force Queen Metaria, it was then that they had activated to call upon the last of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Saturn. She was even more shocked when they said that Sailor Saturn was now reborn and reincarnated in none other than her dear friend Hotaru. Refusing to believe that Hotaru was truly the harbinger of death and destruction, she ran to her house, but had ended up awakening an additional female entity that had been gradually awakening deep within-Mistress 9. Unable to defend herself, her regular transformation was reversed as the Prism Heart Compact was grabbed from her chest, nearly killing her as her spirit was taken in the process. She was rescued by Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, who held her cold and motionless form in his arms; noticing that she was not breathing. As the night wore on, Chibiusa was laid to rest in Mamoru's apartment, where he linked his own vital life energy in order to keep her physical self alive. In her subconscious mind, she was reunited with her precious Silver Crystal, thanks to Hotaru's endless bravery, and transformed into her standard Sailor form and flew off the join Super Sailor Moon and the others. Wanting to just as strong as Super Sailor Moon, she caused an additional Holy Grail to appear before her and drank from it, evolving into her more powerful Super Sailor form, holding the Pink Moon Stick aloft. Combining her own moon-based abilities with those of Super Sailor Moon, she used an even stronger attack-Rainbow Double Moon Heartache-to eliminate Mistress 9. As the others joined in, their access of elemental energy seemed to be strengthening the alien. She then felt her strength leave her and started falling, but was caught by Tuxedo Mask. She watched as the three planetary weapons of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto glow and resonate, which resulted in the imminent awakening of the Guardian of Doom, which frightened her. As Sailor Saturn prepared to utilize her Silence Glaive to obliterate Pharaoh 90 and the world, she began to believe that there was no future for any of them. As everything was being exterminated by Sailor Saturn's supreme deathly powers, Chibi Moon saw her cold, stoic expression and panicked, crying out for Super Sailor Moon as Saturn charged her Silent Scythe with even more destructive power and swung it downward on its edge... She was shielded by Tuxedo Mask explosions; causing buildings to crumple, seas to dry up, the earth to shake violently, and people to perish. Her horrified gaze went to Sailor Saturn. Her panic soon was replaced by joy upon seeing a soft orb of moonlight appear with Super Sailor Moon within; alive and unscathed. She watched the four Inner Guardians and the three Outer Guardians transform into Super Sailor Guardians. Abilities and Powers As the Sailor Senshi of the Moon of the Future, she has the power to control the great power of the moon and harness its light into her mystical wand to hurt her opponents, but not destroy them. She can even combine her abilities her Tuxedo Mask to produce an even stronger and more effective moon/heart-based attack. Transformation Items * Prism Heart Compact Transformations * Moon Prism Power! Make Up! * Crisis Make-Up! (with Super Sailor Moon) Attacks * Moon Princess Halation (with Sailor Moon) * Pink Sugar Heart Attack * Rainbow Double Moon Heartache (alongside Super Sailor Moon) Weapons * Pink Moon Stick * Holy Grail Trivia Gallery |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Videos Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Royalty Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi Category:Crystal characters Category:30th Century